


Two roses

by bluepopcakes



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepopcakes/pseuds/bluepopcakes
Summary: Princess Peach joins the Smash Fighting Tournament to prove her strength, there she will meet Samus, a girl that doesn't usually show her emotions, soon, Peach's goal will be making her as happy as she can.Edit: I lost all the progress on the fanfic, so I decided to quit this and start a new one, this time with a security copy.





	1. Chapter 1

March first, the second Smash Fighting Tournament started today, well, technically it started on March second since that was when the first fight took place, but for us, the fighters, it started when we arrived.  
I was waiting to receive the message with the room number, since there was a problem within the organization department we didn’t know where we were going to sleep, so I decided to go see the stadium where we would fight.  
\- At last, the Colosseum!- I saw it on photos, but by seeing it in person you could appreciate how enormous it was, “Colosseum” was a name that went well with this stadium, it was asymmetrical, painted in white and blue and the symbol of the Smash Fighting Tournament, or SFT for short, was above the door, it was colored like a rainbow with a black cross.- It’s beautiful!  
\- Oh, hi there, you must be one of the princesses.- I turned and saw a man in pretty strange blue and red clothes, I saw him before, he was a very well known pilot named Captain Falcon. I’m sure he knew I was a princess because of my long pink dress and my crown.  
\- Yes, My name is Peach.  
\- Oh, yes, Mario told me about you...- Then he smiled in a flirtatious way.- But I never imagined you would be so pretty…  
\- Oh thanks!- I got flustered at that comment, even if it was a little dumb I still loved it.  
When I was talking with Falcon I saw a blonde girl in a blue tight suit, the strangeness of her clothing told me that she was a fighter who came to the tournament, but I asked Falcon just to be sure.  
\- Oh, yes, she is a fighter, her name is Samus, don’t even bother talking to her, she is as cold as ice and doesn’t like making new friends…  
I didn’t care of what he said, “As cold as ice”? That was never a reason that kept me away from befriending people, so instead of following the captain’s advice I approached Samus to try to talk with her.  
\- Hi! I’m Peach!  
\- Hello, I’m Samus.  
\- Nice to meet you Samus, I’m new here and aside from Mario and Luigi I don’t have any friends…  
\- I don’t have any friends aside from Link either.- She said. Samus didn’t show much emotion when saying this, but she looked at her left when saying that, that detail made me think that she didn’t like having just one friend very much, so I decided to be direct with her.  
\- Then we could be friends!  
\- Well, I guess we can… Would you like me to show you around?  
I wasn’t expecting that, she didn’t look like someone that took the initiative, in fact, she kinda looked like someone who enjoyed being alone.  
\- Yes! That would be lovely!- I was excited, I didn’t expect to make a friend so quickly.  
I think that when we started walking down the street I heard Captain Falcon scream “How did she do that?” To be honest, I don’t exactly know how did I do that either.  
We were walking down the street, Samus showed me where was the residence, the stores and everything else. I saw some trees at the distance so I asked her what was over there, it was a park, I personally love going to parks, so of course I dragged Samus there.  
The smell of the trees and flowers was fantastic and the sunlight went through the leafs in such a beautiful way that I rarely see in the Mushroom Kingdom, it was very charming, but what caught my attention the most was a little ice-cream stand called The Vanilla ice.  
\- Hello young ladies, want an ice cream?- Said the man who run the stand.  
\- Sorry, but I don’t have money with me right now…  
\- Well, if you want it I could buy you one.- Samus saw the internal sadness that irradiated my poor tortured heart, she took an orange wallet from her purse to buy me an ice cream, she was like my savior, ice-cream Jesus.- But give me back my money when you can.  
\- Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
I bought a cinnamon and chocolate ice-cream with Samus’ money, it was surprisingly cheap for such a quality dessert. I looked at Samus, she kept her indifferent look from before.  
\- Do you want some?- I offered her a bit of my ice-cream.  
\- No, I don’t like ice-cream.  
\- To cold?  
\- Yeah.- Well, that meant more for me.  
Still I wanted to make her smile a bit, and also know her a bit better, maybe if she told me what she likes to do she would smile, or even just grin.  
\- Tell me something about you, what do you like to do?  
\- Well, I like fighting, playing video games and gardening.  
\- You like gardening? Then I should invite you to my castle! My garden is huge and has a lot of plants and flowers!  
\- That’s a rude way to tell me that you want a new gardener.  
\- No! I just want you to see the flowers!- I say.  
\- I know, I know, it’s a joke.- Samus chuckled.  
\- I don’t like this joke.- But I liked that she laughed, well, she didn’t laugh out loud but it was better than the apathetic look she had before.  
Suddenly I got a message, it was from Master Hand, the chief organizer of the SFT, it was my room number, 211.  
\- Look Peach, we got the same number.  
\- Do you know what it means Samus?- I did a twirl and created a rainbow with my weak psychic powers.- The perfect excuse for a sleepover!  
Samus looked at me a little confused.- Uh… Okay, I never had one before but whatever.  
I gasped.- Is it your first time?  
\- Eh… Yes.  
\- Then I’ll show you how a girl party is done!  
After leaving our things in our room, we looked at where the other girls were sleeping, two of them were in room 220.  
\- Okay, first we need some friends.  
I knocked the door and princess Zelda, a brunette hylian girl opened it.  
\- Hi! Do you want to come to our sleepover?  
\- No.  
Zelda quickly closed the door, I think I saw her blushing a little, I though it was probably because of her clothes but I don’t exactly know.  
I look at Samus, she seemed disappointed.- Well, maybe the other girls will come…- Actually no, they didn’t want to come, that bothered me a little bit.  
\- Okay, it’s just you and me, it’s okay.- I say.- Now we need some snacks.  
Samus and I went to the supermarket and bought a bunch of snacks.  
\- Isn’t this a little too much?- She asked.  
\- Nah.- After all it was the standard, six bags of potato chips, three bags of jumpers, three bags of doritos and four boxes of chocolate chip cookies.  
\- And now, we are ready to start the slumber party.  
We were both in our pijamas, I had a pink nightgown while hers was a light orange with some details in a darker tone. We both sat on the floor surrounded by the food we bought.  
\- So, what do we do now?  
That was a good question, I didn’t think about it, what could we do? Then I had an idea.  
\- Let’s talk about boys! So, what do you think of Captain Falcon?  
She frowned.- He’s a creep.- She look very annoyed, I didn’t know what Falcon did to her but I preferred not asking her about it so early on.  
\- I see… And your friend Link? Is he handsome?  
\- Yes, he is kinda cute.- Samus took her phone and looked for something there, while she was scrolling down pictures I noticed she had a bunny phone case, it was very cute and to be honest, I’d never though a woman so buff could have such an adorable accessory.- Here’s a picture of him.  
She showed me a picture of her and Link, he was a pretty tall boy, shorter than Samus but still tall, he had blonde hair ans ice blue eyes, they were both wearing t-shirts that said “I’m with a thot”, the lights in the background suggested that they were on a carnival.  
\- Oh, he’s handsome! Have you considered asking him out?  
\- What? No, he’s not my type…  
\- So what is your type? I’m curious.  
\- Well, I like men who are responsible, clever, a little bit cold…  
That moment reminded me of what Captain Falcon said.- You know? Falcon said that you’re cold but I don’t think you are.  
\- Well, thank you…  
That sounded more like she wanted to kill Falcon than a normal thank you.  
\- Hey! Do they have Netflix here?- I asked.  
\- Yes.  
\- Then let’s watch a movie.  
We turned on the TV and chose a comedy film, it was called God’s not dead, definitely a good movie, super funny! Then, the sleepover continued until pass midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Samus, what time is it?  
Samus took her cellphone, she was still a little tired.  
\- It’s 8:30.  
\- Oh no! I’m going to miss Mario’s fight!- I jumped of my bed as soon as I heard that, I took a dress from the wardrobe and put it as fast as I could, Samus also dressed up like me, quick and not putting much attention to her choice of clothing. After dressing up we ran to the stadium hoping that we could see the fight, but when we arrived it was over.  
\- Oh no…  
Mario saw us and came to talk to me.- Peach, what happened to you? Your hair is a mess!  
\- I just didn’t have time to fix it!- I started to brush my hair with my hands, and I was a little embarrassed, my hair tends to be very messy in the worst situations.  
\- Also, you two have such strange make up…  
Then I remembered, last night we put on a fantasy makeup and we didn’t remove it, so now I was on the street with pink and yellow eye shadow, glossy orange lipstick and a heart and some stars painted in my cheeks.  
\- What? No!- I was so ashamed then, I looked at the floor so no one could see my silly makeup covered face.  
\- Calm down princess, it’s not that bad, looks good on you.- Mario tried to comfort me, even if it didn’t work quite well.- You look good too Samus.  
Samus’ makeup was a little more fitting to her I have to say, the pink and blue eye shadow looked cute with her teal eyes, her purple lipstick made her lips look like lilac petals and even if her cheeks were also decorated she only had a little blue spade, so it wasn’t that bad. But she was ashamed, just like me, I could tell it by the way she looked at people, like if she was afraid of what they though about her appearance, while the rest of her face was in a neutral expression.  
\- I should go get ready for the next match.- Samus had to fight at 9:30, I followed her as she walked towards the fighters gate.  
\- Why are you following me?  
\- I just remembered there’s makeup remover in the girls changing room, I’m not really comfortable wearing this around.- At first this was an excuse, I was following her so I wouldn’t be all alone out there, but after I said that it became true, I wanted to remove it.  
\- Oh right, then I guess you can come with me.  
We entered the changing room, going there when you don’t have to fight is against the rules, a part of me told me it wasn’t right, but it wasn’t a very important rule so I got in anyway.  
Samus and I removed our makeup, now our faces were all clean, she approached her locker to change clothes, I naturally looked away to give her privacy, looking at my reflection in the mirror I remembered I always have some lipstick and eyeliner in my purse, I like to have them just in case.  
\- I’m done, you can look.  
\- Oh! That pink zero suit is so cute! And I love your heels!  
\- Thank you… You have lipstick?  
\- Yes, I had it on my purse. You want to use it?  
She took the lipstick and applied it on her lips, now they matched her suit and she looked even cuter.  
\- Fighters, prepare yourselves, the fight will begin in five minutes.  
When the announcement was made I waved my hands to say good bye to my friend and went straight to the steps to see the fight, I was a participant of the tournament so I had a reserved chair in one of the best placements.  
The stadium was not totally full today, the fights that were taking place now were just part of the first part of the tournament, what we call the part for fun where it doesn’t really matter if you win or lose, it’s more like a training session.  
Finally, the announcer started the tournament by announcing the fighters.  
\- In this corner, a woman who can destroy a planet, the mighty bounty hunter… Samus Aran!  
\- Yeah! Go for it Samus! You’re our hero!- Three girls behind me were holding a sign and cheering Samus, well, them and the rest of the crowd.  
\- She is so popular, I wish I had fans too...- Naturally I was starting in this sport and that made my fan account very low.  
\- And in the other corner, an angel who came from a mirror, the dark part of our beloved Pit, Dark Pit!  
\- Yeah Pitto! You can do it!- Pit screamed from his chair and Palutena clapped to cheer Dark Pit, no one else was doing it.  
\- Arg! One day I’ll be popular I swear!- Dark Pit seemed annoyed.- You! Prepare to die!  
Samus looked at him impassive.  
\- Who is this edgy… Lost child?- Said one of the girls behind me, the pink haired one, I laughed a little at her comment, I’m sorry for Dark Pit, but it’s true, his kind of an edgy kid…  
The fight begun when the announcer gave the signal, Dark Pit immediately took his bow and threw arrows at Samus, she dodged every arrow with graceful and fast moves, getting closer to the angel, when she was close enough Samus jumped and gave Pitto an air kick, Dark pit flinched and Samus used this opportunity to shoot him with her paralyser gun, Dark Pit was paralyzed, but when he recovered the capacity to move Samus hit him with her whip.  
The angel was in a critic state, he flied to recover, but Samus did a flip jump, landed on Dark Pit and made him fall to the ground.  
\- And the winner is… Samus!  
The public shouted with excitement, it was a perfect victory, the strength and speed of this girl was amazing!  
I ran to the changing room to congratulate her for the recent victory.  
\- Samus! Samus!- She was already in her daily clothes, jeans and a tank top, ready to exit the stadium.- You are incredible!  
\- Thank you princess.  
We left the stadium to encounter some fans clapping at Samus, for some reason the majority were young woman.  
\- Miss Aran, Miss Aran!- A little boy came with a piece of paper and a pen.- Could you sign me this?  
It was a drawing of Samus in her suit made with color pencils that was made by the kid, he seemed proud of the result.  
\- Sure.- Samus took it and signed it with the pen.- Do you want a picture too?  
\- Really? Thank you!- The kid ran to his dad and asked for his phone, then Samus and the boy took a selfie with it.- One day I’ll be as strong as you!  
\- I’m sure you will.- Samus had a genuine expression of happiness, soon the rest of her fans started to come to ask her for pictures.  
\- How did you get so many fans? It’s incredible!- I asked.  
\- Saving the galaxy I guess.  
\- I wish I could be as awesome as you! That way people would like me, but I’m just a dumb princess.  
\- Princess, you are already awesome.  
I looked at her, I couldn’t believe she said that to me.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes, and when you show your skills, I’m sure you will be as popular as I am!  
\- Thank you!- I hoped that she was right, but the position of the sun and her height made me be covered by her shadow, which didn’t help very well with the situation.  
\- Hey, you’re Samus, right?- A very tall and handsome man approached us when she was signing things for the girls that sat behind me in the stadium.- I saw you there, you’re good.  
\- Thanks.  
\- I’m David, but you can call me Snake.  
\- Ah, all right…  
\- I’m looking forward to the day of our fight, it should be interesting.  
The two looked at each other's eyes until I joined the conversation.  
\- You’re a fighter? I am one too! My name is Peach.  
\- Nice to meet you Peach. Well, I have to go do some things, see you Sammy!- He turned back and walked away.  
\- S-see you...- Samus’ voice cracked a little, she was blushing, I looked at her with a little forced mischievous smile.  
\- Oooh, you like him…  
\- No I don’t.- She looked away, trying to hide her blushing face from me.  
\- Oh yes you do.- I teased her for her obvious crush.  
\- Okay, maybe a little.  
\- Nice! Now I know what I am going to do today.  
\- Peach?  
I floated away her while laughing like a little maniac, now I had a plan, I swear I saw Zelda hiding behind the bushes but I don’t remember if this is a false memory, hiding in there is just not her style.  
Some hours later Samus came back to our room, I surprised her showing her a new outfit I bought for her.  
\- I bough you some clothes!  
\- Why?  
\- For your date with Snake of course.  
\- What?- She shouted.- You asked him to have a date with me?!  
\- Well, not exactly, I just told him that we would see a movie and go to diner, but I have a plan to turn it into a date!  
\- I’m listening…  
\- Okay, here’s the plan, my friend Daisy will call me at a very concrete hour, I’ll say it was a call from my father and I have to go, you two will be alone for the night!  
\- That’s… good.- Samus liked the plan, we hit five and got her ready to the date.  
We arrived at the park, the spot where Snake was waiting.  
\- There you are!- He looked at us.- Hey, you changed clothes?  
\- We didn’t like the ones we had, not fitting for the restaurant.  
\- It has dress code? Oh fuck…- He wore a hoodie, not very fitting for the restaurant I chose for them, that happens when you forget to tell someone you are going to a fairly elegant place.  
\- Don’t worry, it doesn’t have a strict code.  
Daisy called me in that instant, everything was according to the plan.  
\- Sorry guys, my father called me, I have to attend to royal business.  
\- Oh crap, maybe we should go see the movie another day.  
\- Don’t worry man! Go without me, maybe I can join you on the diner.- Of course, I wouldn’t.  
\- Well, if you don’t mind… Let’s go Samus.  
\- Bye!- I though about how good of a matchmaker I am and went back to the residence, I stopped at Zelda’s room, knocked the door and Zelda opened it.  
\- Hi! Can I enter? I know we didn’t start very well, but I think that if we talk we could be friends.  
Zelda hid behind the door.  
\- Please, go away.  
\- Oh, okay, I understand… I just wanted to make a friend to go out with Samus…  
\- Wait! I… I actually would like to talk.  
I entered her room and sat on the bed, it was just like ours but cleaner.  
\- So, there’s a certain someone that I think it’s very appealing and I can’t stop thinking about them.  
\- Oh, you like someone! Tell me, is it a boy or a girl?  
Zelda crossed her arms and looked away embarrassed.- A… Girl… But, is it love? Cause I can’t get her out of my mind, or is it just that I want to be her friend?  
\- You must have a crush on her.  
\- A crush?  
\- Yeah.- I felt the need to guide Zelda in this, after all, I was in a similar position.- You probably like girls, like me.  
\- You don’t look like a lesbian…  
\- I’m not exactly a lesbian.  
\- Oh sorry! I… I think I might be since I had never interest in boys really.  
\- Well, that’s okay, tell me things about the girl you like, how does she look like?  
\- She… She is very nice to other people and has the prettiest blonde hair and her eyes are stunning, she is very tall too.  
\- Oh, I know who you are talking about! You like Rosalina!  
Or at least that was what I though, but can you blame me? That description also fits Princess Rosalina! Zelda looked at me with a face of surprise, not saying a word.  
\- There, there, don’t be shy, it’s okay that you like your roommate, I can help you with this.  
In that moment Rosalina entered the room.  
\- Rosalina! Perfect timing! We were talking about you!  
\- Really?- Rosalina took off her coat.- What were you exactly saying?  
\- Well, Zelda said you were very pretty.  
\- You too? Palutena tried to hit on me today, she told me I was “the prettiest girl in the world”.  
\- Really? And what did you say?  
\- Of course I said no. I’m not interested in that kind of relationships.  
\- Oh, I see. Sorry Zelda, but there’s nothing I can do in this case, you’ll have to sleep alone. Good bye!  
I closed the door behind me and went straight to my room. I found Samus there, the maroon blouse and the tights I bought her were in the bed, the boots on the floor and she was taking off her black skirt, the only thing that was covering her was her purple underwear.  
\- Oh no!- I covered my eyes so I wouldn’t see her.- I didn’t know you were here!  
\- You can look, you know? I don’t mind.  
I took away my hands from my face, she was taking off her panties now, I was seeing her from behind, she had a strong back, long and muscular legs and her ass looked really soft, she undid her ponytail, her hair fell down her back shining like strings of gold and yellow diamonds.  
She finally put on a nightgown, I could stop looking at her.  
\- So, how was the date?  
\- He’s taken.  
\- Oh I’m sorry!  
Samus smiled at me.- Don’t worry, thank you for helping me out even if he has a partner.  
\- You’re welcome!  
We got in our respective beds and wished good night to the other, this was a long day.


End file.
